


Dear Tooru

by tobiownsmyass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boarding School, Breakups, Catholicism, Drug Use, F/M, Fights, Homophobia, Homophobic Slurs, Implied homophobia, M/M, Suicide, Theatre, Trigger Warnings, alcohol consumption, mild violence, sads, secret, semi smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiownsmyass/pseuds/tobiownsmyass
Summary: Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have been acquainted with each other for almost four years. At the beginning of their senior year, however, things begin to change very quickly between the two. Iwaizumi is ready to tell his mother about them and become an official couple, but Oikawa is constantly questioning if what they have is defying the Church.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ:  
> I spent like an HOUR typing this thing up, but I closed out of the tab and I hecking LOST IT ALL!! So I'll just summarize it again, I guess:  
> Hi all, this first chapter is very short, sorry about that. The chapters are probably going to be very short at first, just to get things started and making sense. There are also a few OC's, and I'll explain those now:  
> Iwaizumi Himari- Hajime's mother  
> Oikawa Ayaka- Tooru's younger, slightly overweight sister who I'll refer to as Ayaka rather than Oikawa to avoid confusion.  
> I can't think of any others at the moment, but if I find any I missed, I'll add them accordingly. There are a few characters that I feel don't need to be given names, i.e: the Priest, but if I change my mind later, I'll specify at the beginning of the chapter of which the character is in!!  
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> If there are specific possible triggers in a chapter, I will specify at the beginning of said chapter with a general description of where in the chapter it is ( ex: alcohol consumption, towards end of chapter, more specifically the sixth paragraph. ). If something triggers you that isn't listed at the beginning of the chapter, please let me know ASAP so I can add a warning! My sincerest apologies if I don't list the trigger(s).  
> ITEMS/OBJECTS/CULTURE(?):  
> Despite looking through various sites for ideas, in some situations I wasn't able to find credible information. In these cases, I've just substituted in popular things from where I'm from. It wasn't my intention to be ignorant, I just didn't want to put misinformation. While this is a fic, I still want it to be somewhat culturally accurate. If you are aware of something that would be a better fit, please recommend it in the comments and I'll put it in.  
> RELIGION:  
> Obviously, Catholicism is highly unpopular in Japan. I thought this was appropriate for the story, however. Being Catholic in Japan is uncommon as it is, but it's more uncommon to be open about a sexuality that isn't necessarily accepted in said Religion. Less than 1% of Japan's population is Catholic, and being homosexual and Catholic is almost unheard of in Japan. It just seems fitting to me.  
> PLOT:  
> If anything is confusing, please say what confused you in the comments so I can clear it up or rephrase it!! I have based this fic off of an album of a musical, so while trying to stay true to the plot, I've changed some things. The sermons, however, have had little editing. ( After uploading, I realized that there is a place to add what the fic is inspired by, but I can't figure out how to get the information to stay saved and publish with the work? Someone please help so I can do that! ) This is because generally, in Catholic Churches, they tend to say similar or the same things. The only changes I could make while staying true to the Catholic beliefs and services are very minimal. I went to Catholic school for almost eight years, and I can say with confidence that the Masses held at the Chapel very rarely have variety (unless it's a holiday or an anniversary of the death of a churchgoer). However, it has been some time since I've gone to Church regularly, so if I've misplaced or ignored something of importance, please let me know in the comments!!  
> Other than this, please enjoy it and leave criticism in the comments!! :D

POSSIBLE TRIGGERS:

IMPLIED HOMOPHOBIA (beginning of italics, second line until end of italics), HOMOPHOBIC SLURS (towards end of italics, last few lines)

 

“Welcome back,” the Priest began. “I trust that Christmas was a time of happiness and joy for you all. Today is the Feast of the Epiphany, the day of which the three Wise Men arrived at the manger where the baby Jesus was born. I want you to imagine what that journey would’ve been like. It was a journey relying entirely on faith and hope that they would know where they were going once they arrived. Imagine the joy they must have felt, finally having reached their destination.

“Seniors, you're coming to the end of four years at St. Abigail's. You've lived together, learned together, and most importantly: prayed together. We begin in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Let us take a moment now to call to mind those times when we've strayed from God's light. I confess,” the Priest motioned for the churchgoers to stand. Their attention was shifted to the books in their hands as they rose. Iwaizumi Hajime remained seated with the other Altar boy. He yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

“..to almighty God, and to you my brothers and sisters, that I've sinned through my own fault, in my thoughts and in my words in what I've done and what I have failed to do. I ask the blessing of all the angels and saints. And you, my brothers and sisters, to pray for me, to the Lord our God.”

As they spoke, they slowly lulled Iwaizumi to sleep. His head slightly bobbed as he rested his chin in his hand.

_ Iwaizumi looked around at the Church full of worshippers. He could hear them all muttering as they snuck judging glances at him. _

_ “He does theatre.” _

_ “I hear he listens to Celine Dion and Whitney Houston.” _

_ “He looks around in gym, it turns him on. I know it does, dude. I’m in his class.” _

_ The Altar boy sitting next to him leaned in and whispered, “you sacrificed your soul to feed your corrupt needs and unholy desires.” He closed his eyes and clasped his hands together in prayer. “Somebody save him,” he mumbled. _

_ “But it doesn’t make sense,” Iwaizumi blinked at him. “What I feel is real. God should love me for who I am. He made me this way for a reason.” _

_ “Will you drag that poor boy down with you?” The boy sneered. “He’s confused. You’re changing his mind, and not for the good. If you love him, leave him be.” _

_ Iwaizumi swallowed. “What the fuck are you talking about?” _

_ “God is watching.” _

_ “It shouldn’t matter. Not if the love’s strong.” _

_ “God is watching,” the boy repeated, more sternly this time. _

_ “Our first reading today,” Iwaizumi heard his mother’s voice sound from the podium. He looked at her as she continued to speak. “Is the story of how, despite the best efforts of a single mother, a child can still go horribly wrong.” _

_ “Mom?” Iwaizumi stood up. _

_ “When Hajime was eight years old, he asked for a Barbie doll. I can’t remember the exact type. His father, soon after, asked for a divorce. To me, the connection between these two events was stronger than Hajime’s attraction to my makeup drawer. I sent him to Catholic boarding school, thinking it would help. But when he met his roommate Oikawa, I said to myself, ‘Himari, you wanted grandchildren. Instead, you’re going to be getting annual holiday cards from Shibuya.’” She looked at Iwaizumi. “It's disgusting that this isn't a choice. Don’t do this to me, Hajime.” _

_ “Father?” Iwaizumi looked desperately to the Priest. _

_ “Not during a funeral, Hajime.” _

_ “What?” Confusion flashed across Iwaizumi’s face as his gaze fell upon a large, black casket. It was closed. _

_ “I’d like to—if we could take a moment of—should we have spoken up? Should we have stayed silent?” Tanaka Ryuunosuke had his hands tightly clasped together in front of his torso as he spoke. He looked more troubled than he did upset. _

_ Iwaizumi looked to his mother, who had tears pooling in her eyes. “Mom? What is it? Tanaka, what’s going on?” They didn’t respond. Iwaizumi saw two other familiar faces around the casket. “Kiyoko? Ayaka?” _

_ As Iwaizumi looked around the Church, he saw everyone bowing their heads. They all seemed to be searching for solace. _

_ “Is—” Iwaizumi could only stare at the casket. “Is it me?” _

_ Suddenly, everyone around him was shouting. They surrounded him. _

_ “Coward!” _

_ “Burn in Hell!” _

_ “Faggot!” _

_ “You’re an abomination!” _

As the slurs began to overlap, Iwaizumi awoke with a gasp. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead.

“Dude,” the Altar boy next to him whispered. Iwaizumi flinched. “Woah, chill out. You good?”

“Let us go forth, in peace, to love and serve the lord,” the Priest said as Iwaizumi swallowed and nodded.

“Thanks be to God,” the worshippers responded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, it me :D I wrote Ch 1 as the published one AND this one, but I decided that splitting it would be a better choice. I'm almost positive that this moves too fast, but keep in mind that in this fic, Oikawa and Iwaizumi have known each other for almost four years.  
> Also, I reread and revised this like six times, but each time I reread it, I found a new typo or something!!? So if you're reading and you find any grammatical errors, PLEASE let me know!!  
> Once again, criticism is welcome and appreciated!!

Behind the Altar, Iwaizumi hung up his cassock and surplice carefully.

"Seriously, Iwaizumi. Everything okay?" The other Altar boy asked gently.

"Yeah, Yahaba, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream, is all," Iwaizumi ran his hand through his hair.

"Then stop falling asleep during the service," he joked. "Alright, let me know if you need anything. You've got my number," Yahaba patted him on the back as he walked out.

Iwaizumi sighed and gathered his things before exiting the Chapel. He dialed his mother's number. She picked up almost instantly.

"Hajime!" Himari smiled against the phone.

"Hi, mom," Iwaizumi said as he walked out of the parking lot. "I was wondering, uh," he paused and swallowed. "Did you and Dad get divorced because of me?"

There was silence on the line for a moment, accompanied with a shuffling sound. "Of course not, sweetie! Where did you get that idea?"

"Just a hunch," he mumbled. "Have you heard from him?"

"No, honey, I haven't. I'm sorry."

"Alright," Iwaizumi exhaled loudly. "I'm on my way to class," he lied. "I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alri—oh, wait, honey! What play are they doing this year?"

"Romeo and Juliet," he smiled slightly, his heart swelling at his mother's remembrance.

"Are you going for Romeo? You'd be an incredible Romeo, Hajime."

"I'll take what I can get. See you soon, Mom."

"I love you, honey!"

"Love you too." Iwaizumi put his phone in his pocket and entered the dormitory building. He followed the hallway, counting the room numbers until he found his. He knocked on the door.

"Oikawa?" He spoke against the door. "You in?"

The door swung open and Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi into the room by the neck of his shirt. He pressed Iwaizumi against the wall and stared into his eyes. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Um," Iwaizumi spoke after a bit, avoiding eye contact. "Hey." He ducked under Oikawa's arm and closed the door. Oikawa stayed silent as Iwaizumi took his shoes off and sat on his bed.

"What's up?" Iwaizumi questioned, pulling his books out of his bag. "You’re weirder than usual."

Oikawa swallowed and slowly moved to his bed. "Yeah, I’m fine," he chuckled nervously. _Shit,_ Oikawa thought to himself. _Why didn't I do it? What was stopping me? If I didn't wait, maybe I could've—_

"Hey, Earth to Oikawa," Iwaizumi said in a monotonous voice.

"Sorry, what?" Oikawa shook the thoughts from his mind.

"What'd you do today?" Iwaizumi repeated.

"The usual. I skipped Mass again," Oikawa said. There was a silence.

"Why'd you do that?" Iwaizumi asked quietly.

"Do what? Skip Mass?”

“Don’t act dumb, you know what I’m talking about. Why’d you, y’know, pin me against the damn wall?”

“Oh," Oikawa’s thoughts became jumbled as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Well?"

Oikawa swallowed.  _You're Oikawa fucking Tooru. This guy isn't even close to your level. Who cares if he's got beautiful eyes? Who cares if he's got an amazing smile? Who cares if he's the first guy that's ever made you question your sexuality? Don't let this guy shake your cool. He’s nothing. You’ve got him in the palm of your hand. Yeah, you’ve got this. No sweat._

A smirk spread across Oikawa’s lips as he stood up, taking slow paces towards Iwaizumi.

"I pushed you against the wall like that," Oikawa said. He focused on keeping his voice steady. "Because I want you."

"What?" Iwaizumi furrowed his brow.

"Tell me," Oikawa said, tilting Iwaizumi's chin up. Iwaizumi stood as Oikawa lifted his chin. Oikawa maintained eye contact as he spoke. "Am I wrong to assume that you want me too?"

Iwaizumi didn't say anything and looked at the floor.

"Iwaizumi." Oikawa lowered his eyebrows and tilted Iwaizumi's chin higher.

"What is this?" Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa.

Oikawa stifled a laugh. "What do you mean?"

"I've known you since freshman year. Well, I've known _of_ you, but," Iwaizumi bit his lip. "You're not gay." He mumbled. "I'm not some trial program."

"No," Oikawa stepped closer to him, taking his hand away from Iwaizumi's chin. “You're not a trial program.”

"Why should I trust you?" Iwaizumi said, frustration evident in his voice. “You have girls chasing you down the halls and giving you chocolates even when it isn't Valentine's Day. You can't tell me you don't want any of that."

"It's all just a game," Oikawa raised an eyebrow. "And I don't want it. Not from them."

“And what’s to say that I’m not a part of that game?”

“Whenever I’m near you, I can barely control myself,” Oikawa spoke in a low voice.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re cute,” Iwaizumi muttered, speaking his thoughts aloud.

“Am I?” Oikawa raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, I guess.”

Oikawa frowned. “You guess? What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Jesus, Oikawa. Not even a minute ago, you were coming onto me. Now you’re all diffident because I called you cute then took it back?”

Oikawa pouted. “So mean.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Iwaizumi stuck his tongue out and Oikawa stuck out his. They both paused and chuckled softly for a moment before they both became silent. They stared at each other for a moment before the pair leaned in and pressed their lips together. At first, the kiss was unsure, nervousness getting the better of the both of them. As the kiss became more certain, Iwaizumi brought his hands up to Oikawa’s neck and placed them just below his jaw. Oikawa put his hands on Iwaizumi’s hips and gently pushed him back towards the wall until Iwaizumi’s back hit the plaster. Oikawa began to leave kisses along his jawline as Iwaizumi lightly placed his hands over Oikawa’s.

“There’s something I want to ask you,” Iwaizumi breathed, taking Oikawa’s hands in his. Oikawa halted his motions and brought his eyes to meet Iwaizumi’s. “Don’t say no. Give it a chance, hear me out.”

“What?” Oikawa furrowed his brow as he watched Iwaizumi.

“After school,” Iwaizumi paused and exhaled. “Auditions. For Romeo and Juliet? Just, think about it.” His words were hesitant.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes. “I’m not going to audition for the freaking school play, Iwaizumi.” He hesitated while he thought. “I think I’m going to go out for volleyball.”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “Really? You’ve _never_ mentioned volleyball. You haven’t played since you were, like, ten.”

“I don’t act.”

“I think you’re the best actor out of everyone at St. Abigail’s.”

“I just said that I—”

“You know what I mean,” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at Oikawa.

“Just think about tonight,” Oikawa said, kissing him lightly. “We’ll be all alone again,” he kissed under Iwaizumi’s jaw. “And we can cuddle in bed. Yours, mine, doesn’t matter. We can see how far we’ll get.”

Iwaizumi exhaled, closing his eyes. “Is that supposed to shut me up?”

“Yes,” Oikawa said in a serious tone as he pressed his lips to Iwaizumi’s again.

“You’re a jerk.”

Oikawa pouted. “You’re the jerk.”

“At least I don’t act like a child.”

“I don’t act like a child!” A wounded look took over Oikawa’s features.

“Whatever you say,” Iwaizumi muttered, smirking as he brought his lips to Oikawa’s again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! I'm updating from my phone, so I apologize in advance for any formatting errors. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was a little stumped (plotwise). I wasn't too sure how to make it connect with the rest of the plot. I don't know if it works well or not, but this is what I've got!!

The following day, Iwaizumi showed up to the auditorium promptly after classes ended. He sat on the edge of the stage as he waited for Sister Emi to arrive and hand out the audition information. Iwaizumi’s attention was brought to the door as it swung open.  
“Hello, Sister.”  
Sister Emi rolled her eyes as he spoke. “Hello, Hajime. You’re here early.”  
“Yeah,” he said eagerly, standing up and taking a step towards her. “Can I see—”  
She handed the papers to Iwaizumi and he quickly looked them over. “Sister, I think you made a mistake. These are Romeo’s audition papers, I can’t—”  
“Hajime, I gave them to you for a reason. Look them over, learn them.”  
“Can I have Tybalt’s reading? What about Mercutio’s?”  
“Sure,” Sister Emi sighed exasperatedly as she handed them to him.  
“Thank you, Sister.”  
“Mhm.”  
The rest of those auditioning slowly filtered into the auditorium. At about three pm, Sister Emi clapped her hands twice to get the attention of those in the room.  
“Alright, everyone up onstage.”  
“Wait, Sister, I haven’t looked over the readings enough—” Hitoka Yachi said frantically.  
“That’s your own fault. Onstage, everyone.”  
Iwaizumi stood and quickly got onstage, followed by the rest of the kids. His eyes scanned the crowd of auditioners for Oikawa, but his search turned up empty. He felt his heart clench slightly, but he tried to push the thought out of his mind. Oikawa had told Iwaizumi that he wasn’t going to audition, but Iwaizumi still felt a pang of disappointment.  
“Alright. Ryuunosuke, can you do the first reading?” Sister Emi glanced at Tanaka.  
“Hell yeah I can,” Tanaka replied. Sister Emi raised her eyebrows at him. “Sorry, Sister.”  
“Mhm. Kiyoko, please read Juliet’s reading in response to Ryuunosuke’s reading.”  
“Yes Sister,” Kiyoko responded and looked to Tanaka. She smiled at him and he dropped his gaze to the floor as his cheeks dusted pink.  
“Whenever you’re ready. Everyone else, sit on the sides of the stage.”  
Iwaizumi sat down Indian style and peered at the readings in his hands.  
“But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?” Tanaka began. His characterization seemed flat. “It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief that thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; her vestal livery is but sick—”  
“Thank you, Ryuu, that’s enough.” Sister Emi interrupted. “Kiyoko, please pick up at line 25.”  
Kiyoko nodded and cleared her throat. “'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, thou not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot—”  
“Sister, please let me read again.” Tanaka raised his hand.  
“Boy, who do you think you are?” Sister Emi crossed her arms.  
“No, Sister, it’s alright. Let him retry,” Kiyoko said, flashing a sweet smile at Tanaka. His face flushed an even deeper shade of red.  
“Fine. Tanaka, go.” Sister Emi retorted.  
Tanaka reread the passage with much better connection and emotion. As he finished, Kiyoko responded with Juliet’s lines. They read through the excerpt and the whole room was silent.  
“Ayaka, switch out with Kiyoko, please,” Sister Emi said, concentration evident on her face.  
Ayaka read with Tanaka before Sister Emi had Tanaka switch out with Iwaizumi. Nerves clouded his mind as he read, but Iwaizumi delivered the lines as best as he could. After Iwaizumi read, Sister Emi had Tanaka and Kiyoko read for Romeo and Juliet again.  
Throughout the audition process, Sister Emi had various boys read for Romeo, but she continually came back to Tanaka. After Hinata Shouyou mispronounced “envious”, Sister Emi exploded.  
“I have a Romeo who’s well rehearsed, he read over the passages when he wasn’t reading aloud for me, then there’s the rest of you. This show’s a tragedy, no doubt about it. Lord help me. Are there any other fools that’re going to read?” She ranted. Hinata Shouyou raised his hand and Sister Emi shook her head. “Nuh uh, honey. If you read again, I’ll have a stroke. Really? Isn’t there anyone here that’s capable?”  
Iwaizumi began to raise his hand as the auditorium door swung open.  
“Hi, is this where auditions are being held?” Oikawa panted. Iwaizumi tried to conceal his smirk.  
“Mm, yeah, but you’re late. Who are you?” Sister Emi asked.  
“Oikawa Tooru. It’s a pleasure, Sister. May I read?”  
She narrowed her eyes at him. “Sure. Look over these, you’ve got five minutes.”  
Oikawa bowed his head to her. “Thank you.”  
Sister Emi had Tanaka and Kiyoko read for Romeo and Juliet once more as Iwaizumi stood up and followed Oikawa to the back of the auditorium. Oikawa turned as he heard Iwaizumi’s steps out of time with his own.  
“What’s up?”  
“You said you didn’t act, you jerk,” Iwaizumi smirked at him.  
“What would you do if I told you I was acting when I told you that?”  
“I’d know. Your acting skills are definitely not good.”  
Oikawa frowned. “You haven’t even seen me try.”  
“I don’t need to,” Iwaizumi said, leaning in to kiss him. Oikawa leaned to the side, dodging Iwaizumi’s attempt as his panicked eyes flashed to the stage. No one was paying any attention to them.  
“What the hell are you doing?” Oikawa growled.  
Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow. “What?”  
“Are you on something?”  
“Like, drugs?”  
“Yeah, Iwaizumi, like drugs. You’ve fucking got to be if you try to kiss me in public like that.”  
Iwaizumi looked at the floor. “No, I just—”  
“Leave it for when we’re alone, alright?” Oikawa turned away from Iwaizumi and read over the excerpts. Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and placed his head on his shoulder. Oikawa shrugged his way out of Iwaizumi’s grasp.  
“Dude, what the fuck? Did you not just hear what I said?”  
“Since when am I your ‘dude’, Oikawa?”  
Oikawa exhaled through his nose and closed his eyes in frustration. “Just let me read over the scenes.”  
“Fine.” As Iwaizumi turned away, Oikawa took his hand.  
“Don’t be mad, okay?” He spoke quietly. “I’m doing this for you.”  
“I’m not,” Iwaizumi mumbled. “I understand. Just look them over and come up when you’re ready.” He shook his hand out of Oikawa’s grasp and walked back up to the stage.  
“Times up, Toukoo,” Sister Emi called to Oikawa. Everyone onstage snickered.  
“It’s Tooru,” Oikawa corrected her, a genuine smile on his face. “Don’t worry, it happens all the time.” He climbed the steps onto the stage.  
“Does it?” Tanaka mumbled.  
“Oikawa, read passage two,” Sister Emi said, looking at her papers.  
“Romeo’s, right?” He questioned.  
“That’s the one I gave you, right?” She looked at him. Oikawa cleared his throat.  
“Right.” He scanned it one last time before reading through it without fault.  
“Do the scene with Juliet. Ayaka, step in for Juliet.”  
“Fuck no,” Ayaka remarked.  
“Excuse me?”  
“He’s my brother, Sister.” Ayaka explained. “I’m not reading for Juliet when he’s Romeo. Let me read with Tanaka or Iwaizumi again.”  
“Mm, no. Kiyoko, please read for Juliet.”  
“Okay, Sister.” Kiyoko stood and smiled at Oikawa. He returned it and she looked away with her cheeks a light shade of pink. Tanaka could feel his blood boiling. They read through the scene and Sister Emi rotated out a few girls as Juliet, but stuck with Oikawa as Romeo for a bit.  
“I’m going to go make my decisions, I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Sister Emi said after a bit.  
“Sister, please give me another chance—” Yachi followed her towards the door.  
“Girl, what is wrong with you?” Sister Emi stepped into the hall and closed the door behind her.  
“So, what made you change your mind?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa, standing up and walking to him.  
“I thought I should try,” Oikawa shrugged with a modest grin.  
“You nailed it!” Yachi exclaimed.  
“Unforgettable,” Ayaka rolled her eyes.  
“Hello, everyone,” Bokuto Koutorou said loudly, standing up.  
“You didn’t read once, Bokuto—” Tanaka started.  
“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, reminder: we’ll meet at Yachi’s room on Friday night.”  
“For what?” Ayaka questioned.  
“I think we’re going to a rave,” Iwaizumi explained. “It’s way far out in the country, so we need to figure some stuff out before Friday, don’t we, Bokuto?”  
“Mhm, whatever.” Bokuto waved him off.  
“You’re not going, are you?” Ayaka walked to Oikawa.  
“I don’t know, I might.” He shrugged.  
Ayaka clenched her jaw. “Whatever, man.”  
“Remember to get in your orders!” Bokuto shouted. “I’m not taking any shit from someone who doesn’t give me a direct order and payment. Got it?”  
“What’s he talking about?” Iwaizumi spoke quietly as he leaned towards Oikawa.  
Oikawa sighed. “You’re going, right? You don’t know what happens at raves?”  
Iwaizumi blinked at him. “I thought they were called raves because the parties are so fun that everyone ‘raves’ about them.”  
Oikawa sighed. “Okay, technically, that could be right, but at raves, everyone gets drunk. Everyone does drugs. Everyone smokes pot.”  
“Like in the movies?”  
“Like in the movies.”  
Sister Emi came back into the auditorium. “I’m going to announce the cast list. Now, I don’t want any drama until the first rehearsal, you got that?” She sighed. “You all did very well, and of course, everyone’s guaranteed a spot in the chorus.” Sister Emi began to read off the names. “Nurse: Oikawa Ayaka.”  
“Shocker,” Ayaka retorted.  
“I said no drama, Ayaka. Keep it up and you’re going to need a nurse. Got it?”  
“Yes, Sister.” Ayaka spoke sarcastically.  
“Mercutio: Iwaizumi Hajime. Benvolio: Bokuto Koutorou. Tybalt: Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Romeo: Oikawa Tooru. Juliet: Shizumi Kiyoko. Lady Capulet: Hinata Shouyou—” Sister Emi was cut off by laughter. “Kuroo, I’ll have you know that in Shakespearean times, men played all the roles. I request you keep your ignorance hidden, and I suggest you do so by not breathing. Anyways,” she sighed. “Lady Montague… Hitoka Yachi, does your father have a camcorder?”  
“Yes sister!” Yachi replied eagerly.  
“Lady Montague: Hitoka Yachi. Congratulations, everyone. If you weren’t listed, you’re in the chorus.”  
As the was a chatter in the auditorium grew louder, Tanaka approached Oikawa.  
“I didn’t know you were auditioning,” he spat.  
“Neither did I,” Oikawa replied cheerfully, unaware of Tanaka’s spite. “I decided this morning.”  
“Right. Well, congratulations,” Tanaka muttered.

  
Iwaizumi left the auditorium quickly and made his way back to the dorms to call his mother with the news. He dialed her number and she picked up fairly quickly.  
“Mom, we both got cast. We’re in the show,” he said excitedly.  
“We?” Himari replied, confused.  
“Me and Oikawa. I’m Mercutio and he’s Romeo.”  
“Oh, best friends playing best friends. How poetic,” he could hear her smile through the phone.  
“Yeah, he said he wasn’t going to audition, I’m glad he changed his mind.” As Iwaizumi spoke, Oikawa came in the room. “Oh, Oikawa’s here, say hello.”  
“Huh? Oh, alright,” Himari said slowly.  
“Who?” Oikawa mouthed.  
Iwaizumi put his hand over the receiver. “My mom,” he mouthed back.  
Oikawa shook his head and came up behind Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around his waist and planting kisses along the side of Iwaizumi’s neck. Oikawa reached for Iwaizumi’s phone with one hand while the other one remained at Iwaizumi’s hip.  
“Never mind,” Iwaizumi managed. “We have to go. I’ll call you soon. I love you, Mom.”  
“And I love you, Iwaizumi. Excelsior!” Himari exclaimed as Oikawa got ahold of Iwaizumi’s phone. He hung up the call and tossed the phone on the bed.  
“Y’know, for a boy who’s afraid to kiss me in front of a bunch of theatre kids, you sure are needy,” Iwaizumi sighed as Oikawa tossed his phone.  
“Mhm,” Oikawa mumbled as Iwaizumi turned to face him.  
“I’m proud of you,” Iwaizumi said, kissing Oikawa lightly.  
“Excelsior!” Oikawa mocked Himari in a high pitched voice.  
“Oh my God, you’re such an ass.”  
“I am not!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am back! This chapter is basically just to show Ayaka and Tooru's relationship. Just a lil character development. Posting from my phone again, so my sincerest apologies about any formatting errors!

Ayaka knocked on the dorm room door. She waited for a moment until Oikawa opened it.  
“Hey, sis, what’s up?” He smiled at her.  
Ayaka stepped into the room.  
“Where’s Iwaizumi?” She questioned.  
“Library.”  
“Alright. Well, anyways, congratulations, Romeo! Dad’ll be excited,” she winked at him, nudging him with her arm as he closed the door.  
“Yeah, he’ll love this. Looking forward to that conversation,” Oikawa muttered, running his hand through his hand.  
“Don’t forget that behind every great man is a dumbass sister who just wants to be fed, Tooru,” Ayaka remarked, turning to face him. “Nurse. Who knew! I thought for sure I’d get Peasant #8, or Jolly Seamstress #3, or something.”  
“Oh, c’mon, Ayaka. I thought you had more confidence in your acting than that.”  
“Oh, I do. But I know I’m a fatass, Tooru. My ass is so fat, I could block out the sun.”  
“You know that you’re insane, right?”  
“I am not! I just— I don’t know. I’m just pissed.”  
“Shut up, Ayaka,” Oikawa rolled his eyes with a smirk. “Why’re you so hard on yourself?”  
“Why are you such an overachiever?” Ayaka countered. They both sighed. “Mom.” She spoke.  
“Dad.” Oikawa replied. The two chuckled. “Ayaka,” He said in a high pitched tone, mimicking their mother. “It’s just that I know you’d be happier.”  
“Okay, kiddo,” Ayaka said in a low voice, mocking their dad. “I didn’t spend ¥100,000 on private golf lessons so you could quit the team sophomore year.”  
“God, Dad’s gonna be pissed when he hears about this,” Oikawa sighed.  
“Don’t tell him, then.” Ayaka suggest. “I’m the one that's pissed. Why can’t a fat girl play Juliet? It’s fucking dumb.”  
“You’d accept Juliet right now?”  
“Yep.”  
“With me as Romeo?”  
“On second thought, I’m fine with the Nurse.”  
“That’s what I thought. Besides, it’s just a stupid show.”  
“Says the oh so handsome Romeo, who makes every girl fall to her knees.”  
“Oh my God, Aya, shut up. It’s not that drastic.”  
“Really? I couldn’t even congratulate you after Sister announced the cast list because the girls were like flies on shit around you.”  
“So you’re saying I’m shit?”  
“I’m saying you’re _the_ shit.”  
“Right.”  
“Oh, Dad sent the birthday package?” Ayaka asked, spotting the box on Oikawa’s bed.  
“Yeah, it came this morning.”  
“Two weeks late, as usual,” Ayaka mumbled, opening the box.  
“What’s in it?” Oikawa followed her and sat on the bed.  
“Here’s your birthday check, financial proof that Dad loves you,” Ayaka remarked, handing him the check.  
“Haha, so funny, Aya.” Oikawa rolled his eyes.  
Ayaka handed him a thick manilla envelope and read off the note that was placed on top of it. “Dear Tooru, please find enclosed this packet that came for you yesterday. I talked to Father Flynn over the phone and he said that you got in, but please call when you open it. We always knew that you’d keep the Oikawa flame burning. Love, Dad.” Ayaka swallowed. “What is it?”  
“College stuff. Holy shit,” Oikawa exclaimed. “Aya, I got into fucking Nanzan U.”  
“Shut up,” Ayaka said in disbelief, taking the packet from him and reading it over. “No shit! That’s fucking awesome!”  
Oikawa threw his arms around her and she tightly hugged him back. “What, um, what’d he get you?” Oikawa asked her, pulling away.  
“You mean what did Dad’s secretary get me?” Ayaka chuckled, pulling out a set of gaudy earrings. “These earrings,” she said with distaste. “I think they’re slimming. What do you think?” Ayaka smirked, holding them up to one of her ears.  
“C’mere,” Oikawa smiled, hugging her tightly. “I love you, sis.”  
“I love you too, big bro.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this is kind of a filler. It's just to lead up to the next chapter or two. Sorry its really short&kinda sucky :0

“Kiyoko’s birthday’s in a week. I want to get her something.” Tanaka said, looking at his hands.  
“How about a pair of faker boobs? Or what about an STD she hasn’t had?” Ayaka chided.  
“Shut the fuck up,” Tanaka snapped. “I want her birthday to be good.” He smiled softly. “Should we throw a party?”  
“I’m in.” Yachi beamed.  
“We should keep it small and classy,” Tanaka replied.   
“Nothing Kiyoko does is small or classy,” Ayaka retorted.  
“Excuse you?” Kiyoko raised an eyebrow as she walked into the cafeteria.  
“Nothin’ babe, just being honest,” Ayaka said sarcastically.  
“Whatever, Ayaka. Tanaka, what’s up?” Kiyoko smiled at him as she sat next to him.  
“Oh, I’m, uh,” Tanaka stuttered. “I’m great. I’m doing fine.”  
“That’s cool, Tanaka, but that’s not what she asked,” Ayaka laughed.  
Iwaizumi put his head on Oikawa’s shoulder.  
“Iwaizumi,” Oikawa said lowly.  
“Calm down,” Iwaizumi said quietly. “It’s fine. No one cares.”  
“Yeah? Well, I fucking care, how about that?”  
“Oikawa—” Iwaizumi picked his head off his shoulder.  
“No, just shut up. Just stop. You know how I feel about that.” Oikawa hissed.  
“Fine.”  
“Fine.”  
“Alright, losers.” Bokuto clapped his hands. Everyone’s attention snapped to him. “Everyone here is coming tonight, right?”  
“I still don’t know,” Tanaka raised his hand.  
“C’mon,Tanaka. It’ll be fun,” Kiyoko smiled.  
“You’re not gonna go, are you?” Ayaka leaned in and whispered to her brother.  
“I might,” Oikawa shrugged. Ayaka clenched her jaw.  
“I got the best shit,” Bokuto said, rubbing his hands together. “I have the X, and I got this shit called G and K.”  
“Isn’t G a date rape drug?” Ayaka questioned.  
“‘Date rape’ are such ugly words.” Bokuto narrowed his eyes. “So, Tanaka, you never told me if you were coming. Are you in?”  
“What time?” Tanaka questioned.  
“We would have to leave by nine.” Bokuto nodded.  
“C’mon, it’ll be fun,” Yachi said to Tanaka.  
“Maybe,” Tanaka shrugged.  
“Maybe?” Kiyoko chimed. She put her hand on his arm. Tanaka’s face flared bright red as his eyes landed on her hand.  
“Alright, I’ll go,” he smiled sheepishly. Kiyoko smirked and held onto his arm tightly.

  
Later that night, Kiyoko came out of the bathroom in a crop top and extremely short shorts. Ayaka groaned.  
“Oh, thank God. I haven’t seen your belly button in hours,” she remarked.  
“Does it look good? I don’t have the advantage you do of it being way out in front of me.” Kiyoko narrowed her eyes.  
“Why do you put on this nice girl act? No one fucking buys it.”  
“Seems like your brother does.”  
Ayaka clenched her fists. “Whatever. He doesn’t buy it either.”  
“You sure about that?” Kiyoko sat on the edge of her bed and put her shoes on.  
“Y’know,” she started. “I’ve noticed some of my clothes are missing.”  
“Yeah, Kiyoko. I’m pretty sure we’ve all noticed that.”  
“Listen here, you—” Kiyoko snapped. There was a knock on their dorm room door before it opened.  
“You girls ready?” Tanaka poked his head in. “Woah,” he breathed when he saw Kiyoko. “Are you performing?”  
“If you’re lucky,” Kiyoko smirked, her voice seeming to have gone back to the sweet facade that she’d adapted.  
“I’m not going,” Ayaka mumbled, looking at her hands.  
“What?” Tanaka asked her.  
“I said no. Fucking go already.”  
“Alright, alright. C’mon Kiyoko,” Tanaka said, placing a hand on the small of her back.  
“Well, have a nice night.” Kiyoko said softly. “And don’t touch anything,” there was a slight edge to her voice.  
“Said the whore uncharacteristically,” Ayaka smiled bitterly. Kiyoko exhaled loudly and clenched her jaw. She turned sharply and left the room with Tanaka, slamming it behind her.  
Ayaka sighed and clenched her fists. Don’t you cry, don’t you dare fucking cry, she thought to herself as tears pooled in her eyes. Her gaze fell upon her copy of the Romeo and Juliet script.  
“A few productive hours,” she laughed without humor. “I’ll tear through a hundred fucking pages.” She opened the book and tore out its contents, page by page. “I wish I never even auditioned for this stupid fucking show.”

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all I am sorry for the flow of sucky chapters they will get better I PROMISE

Almost everyone in attendance at the rave was rolling hard. The regular lights were replaced with black lights and music shook the ground. Kiyoko danced with Yachi and Tanaka watched them from a distance. _Ask her to dance_ , he told himself. As Tanaka gathered his courage and began to walk to them, Bokuto approached the two girls. He shouted something to them and they both nodded. Just as Tanaka tapped on her shoulder, Kiyoko fell into a heap on the floor. Tanaka’s pulse tripled, panic coursing through him as Bokuto picked her up.  
“What’s wrong with her?!” Tanaka shouted over the music.  
“She’s falling out. She’ll be fine, I’ll bring her upstairs, put her in a bedroom or something,” Bokuto responded.  
“I’ve got it,” Tanaka replied, gently taking Kiyoko in his arms before taking her upstairs.   
Iwaizumi searched the crowd for Oikawa. Once Iwaizumi found him, he weaved through the crowd and grasped Oikawa’s hand when he was close enough. Oikawa ripped his hand out of Iwaizumi’s before looking at him. The look of confusion faded as Oikawa recognized him. He looked around before taking Iwaizumi’s hand again and pulling him close against his chest. Oikawa placed his hands low on Iwaizumi's hips.  
“I thought you wanted us to be like this in private and private only,” Iwaizumi said in Oikawa’s ear.  
“It’s a rave.” Oikawa said back. “Are you feeling it?”  
“I didn’t take any,” Iwaizumi responded. “I don’t need it.” He leaned in to press his lips against Oikawa’s.  
“Let’s get some air,” Oikawa responded, leaning his head out of the way. He took Iwaizumi’s hand and led him out to the backyard.  
“You can’t kiss me inside?” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows.  
“I said I needed some air.” Oikawa responded shortly.  
“I heard you.” Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Look,” Oikawa said, stepping towards Iwaizumi and lacing their fingers together. “You know how I feel about this.”  
Iwaizumi clenched his eyes shut. “Yeah, Oikawa. I know.”  
“We have to take what we can.”  
“I know.”  
“I can’t—I mean,” Oikawa bit his lip. “We have to wait until no one’s around. We have to keep this a secret.”  
“Didn’t you see how no one cared? A thousand people saw us dancing, no one gave a shit.”  
“A thousand is a bit mu—”  
“You know what I mean.”  
“I know.”  
Iwaizumi took his hands out of Oikawa’s. “You have to give the world a chance.”  
“A chance to what? A chance to see how cruel everyone can be? A chance to what, Iwaizumi? Answer me that,” Oikawa said, getting in Iwaizumi’s face. “This is all a fucking fantasy. This is a rave. We can’t be like this when we go back to school. Think things through for once.”  
“I think it through and then you shut me out,” Iwaizumi shouted, shoving Oikawa back. “You’re a fucking coward.”  
“At least I’m not an idiot.” Oikawa clenched his jaw.  
Iwaizumi stepped away from Oikawa and sat on the grass, the anger quickly draining from him. Oikawa silently sat beside him.  
“We can’t go on like this forever,” Iwaizumi mumbled.  
“Stop with all this ‘forever’ shit. Just focus on now.” Oikawa looked at him and Iwaizumi returned his gaze.  
“I love you,” Iwaizumi mumbled.  
“No you don’t,” Oikawa said, leaning his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.  
“Yes I do.” Iwaizumi closed his eyes.  
Without saying a word, Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s.  
Tanaka gently placed Kiyoko on a bed upstairs. As he left the room, he closed the door and locked it. _Better safe than sorry,_ he thought to himself. The heat inside the house was getting the better of him. He looked for Bokuto downstairs, but his search came up pointless. _Whatever_ , he thought. _I’ll just be a minute. He won’t even notice I’m gone._ Tanaka made his way to the back door and opened it silently before stepping onto the back porch.  
“I love you,” he heard. Tanaka looked over to see Oikawa put his forehead against Iwaizumi’s.  
“No you don’t.” Oikawa replied.  
“Yes I do.”  
When Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s, Tanaka clenched his jaw before turning and going back inside.


End file.
